Mobile devices, including smart phones, have been utilized to provide location information to users. Mobile devices can use a number of different techniques to produce location data. One example is the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) chipsets, which are now widely available, to produce location information for a mobile device.
Some systems have been developed to track driving behaviors including speed, braking, and turn speed. For example, external devices that plug into an automobile's computer system have been integrated with vehicles to track driving behavior. One driving behavior of interest is a driver's inattention to tasks that are important to driving. One source of driver inattention is the use of a mobile device while driving.